1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an organic electroluminescence device (OELD) and an organic electroluminescence (OEL) panel using the same, and more particularly to an OELD having a shielding structure on the electrode and an OEL panel using the same. The hardness of the shielding structure is approximately smaller than or equal to the hardness of the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
The OEL panel having the advantages of light weight, thinness, high contrast, power saving, high color saturation, and fast response has become a display with great potential. Both the manufacturing process and the structure of an organic electroluminescence device (OELD) are simpler than that of other display devices such as cathode ray tube (CRT) display and liquid crystal display (LCD). Moreover, the OEL panel is self-illuminant, free of view-angle restriction and can be incorporated with flexible substrate. Therefore, the OEL panel is applicable to a large variety of products related to display devices.
Referring to FIG. 1, a diagram of a conventional OEL panel is shown. As shown in FIG. 1, the OEL panel 1 comprises a substrate 10, a top cover 11 and an OELD 12. The top cover 11 is disposed on the substrate 10. The OELD 12 is disposed on the substrate 10 and positioned between the top cover 11 and the substrate 10. The top cover 11 and the substrate 10 are bonded by a sealant S.
The OEL panel 1 further comprises an absorbent layer 13. The absorbent layer 13 is disposed on the top cover 11 and positioned between the top cover 11 and the OELD 12. Due to the fragile structure of the OELD 12, if the top cover 11 or the substrate 10 is bent or deformed during the packaging process or back-end process of the OEL panel 1, the OELD 12 would easily be pressed and damaged. Meanwhile, since the absorbent layer 13 is a drying agent, the generated particles P would alight on the surface or the adjacent side of the OELD 12. When the top cover 11 is squeezed or twisted, the particles P would easily scratch or press the OELD 12 if the particles P are squeezed by the top cover 11. Due to the structure design and physical characteristics of the OEL panel, if particle problem occurs to the display panel, the illuminant element would be pressed and damaged easily, affecting the yield rate and reliability of the product.